Ashton Smith
| birth_place = Kingston, Jamaica | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Sovereign Championship Wrestling Richard Caulfield (SCW) Jon Carnage (SCW) Charming Don Charles | debut = 11 February, 2007 | retired = }} Ashton Trent Smith (15 December 1988) is a Jamaican professional wrestler. He is currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), appearing on the NXT UK brand. In WWE, he is known for his previous participation in the second annual WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament during mid-2018. Early life Smith grew up watching WWE. He was a fan of wrestlers including Hulk Hogan, Big Boss Man, Razor Ramon and The Rock. He dabbled in football early in his life until he no longer held any passion for the sport. At that point he moved towards pursuing his interest in professional wrestling. He first trained in Sovereign Championship Wrestling, a training school two minutes from his household. Professional wrestling career Early career (2007-2013) Smith debuted in British wrestling as early as 11 February 2007 in Triple X Wrestling (TXW) at TXW Chop Him In The Valentines, in a match lost to Zack Sabre Jr.. He wrestled his final TXW match on 7 October, 2007 at TXW X, losing to Spud (later known as Rockstar Spud and much later as Drake Maverick upon joining the WWE). From 2007 to 2013, Smith went on to wrestle through British independent promotions including SAS Wrestling, Pro Championship Wrestling, Alternative Wrestling World, One Pro Wrestling, International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom (IPW:UK), Frontier Wrestling Alliance, Pro Evolution Wrestling and Devon Wrestling Association. Preston City Wrestling (2014-2018) Smith debuted on 28 March 2014 at PCW Who Dares Wins, competing in a 30-Man Royal Rumble for the Preston City Wrestling Heavyweight Championship. He returned the following year on 23 January 2015 at PCW Shooting Star - Kris Travis Charity Fund-Raiser Show, competing in a six-way match against Joey Hayes, Dean Allmark, El Ligero, Josh Bodom and Noam Dar. During the course of 2015, Smith competed in matches for the PCW Cruiserweight, PCW Tag Team and PCW Heavyweight titles, though in all attempts, was unsuccessful in winning any of the championships. While in PCW, Smith had the opportunity to compete against future WWE superstars including Cedric Alexander and team War Machine (Hanson & Ray Rowe). The following year, Smith returned on 22 April at PCW SpringSlam 2016, during which he teamed with Charlie Garrett in a tag match lost against Dalton Castle & The Honky Tonk Man. On 28 October at PCW Fright Night V, Smith competed for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's World Heavyweight Championship held by Eddie Edwards but did not succeed in winning the title. On the opening night of the PCW The Feed Me More Tour event on 9 December, Smith challenged reigning champion Bubblegum, defeating him to win the PCW Cruiserweight Championship for the first time. Returning the following year in 2017, Smith successfully defended the Cruiserweight Championship against Bubblegum in a title rematch. On 17 June at PCW Vs. IPW:UK, Smith lost the Cruiserweight title to Dean Allmark. On 24 June during the third show of the PCW Tribute To The Troops 2017 event, Smith lost a title rematch against the reigning Cruiserweight Champion Dean Allmark. On 12 August at PCW 6th Anniversary - Your Six Is On Fire, Smith competed for the PCW Heavyweight Championship held by Iestyn Rees in a four-way title match against Bubblegum and Tyson T-Bone. On 22 September at PCW It's Bigger On The Inside, Smith wrestled against Iestyn Rees in a title rematch but did not succeed in winning the championship. Smith finished the year with a match on 1 December at PCW Joey Janela's Big Top Adventure in a three-way match against Bubblegum and Chris Ridgeway. Returning on 10 February at PCW Road To Glory 2018, Smith competed in a PCW Tag Team Championship Tournament with Charlie Sterling as team Interracial Love. They advanced in the first round after eliminating team Kings Of Leon (Lionheart & Sha Samuels). They were later eliminated during the semifinals by Team Single (Rampage Brown & Tyson T-Bone). Smith finished the year with a match during the 6 October defeating Dom Black. FutureShock Wrestling (2015-2018) Smith debuted in 2015 during the 18 July edition of FutureShock UnderGround, during which he defeated Mark Massa. On 22 August during the 11th Anniversary FutureShock UnderGround 100th Show, Smith competed in a four-way title match against James Drake, Mark Massa and reigning champion Soner Dursun for the FSW Adrenaline Championship. His final match of his debut year was during the 21 November edition of FutureShock UnderGround during which Smith challenged reigning FSW Adrenaline Champion James Drake but did not succeed in winning the title. The following year during the 13 November edition of FutureShock Uproar, Smith competed in the 2016 FutureShock Trophy Tournament during which he advanced in the quarter finals after eliminating Bubblegum. The following month on 10 December, Smith advanced in the FutureShock Trophy Tournament semifinals after winning by disqualification against Cyanide. He won the tournament after defeating James Drake. The following year on 25 August 2017 at the FutureShock 13th Anniversary SuperShow, Smith defeating reigning champion Zack Gibson to win the FSW Championship for the first time. During his two title defenses in months of November and December, Smith successfully retained the championship against Tyson T-Bone. During his early title defenses in early 2018, Smith defeated challengers Joey Hayes, Dave Mastiff, Cyanide and Wolfgang. On 18 August at FutureShock 14th Anniversary Show, Smith competed in a Title Vs. Mask match, losing the FSW Championship to Cyanide. His last match of the year was on September 23, 2018 at FutureShock Tapped #2: Tap Harder, during which he lost to Pete Dunne. Grand Pro Wrestling (2014-2018) On 7 February 2014 at GPW Back With A Bang, Smith debuted in a match lost to Joey Hayes. During his debut year Smith wrestled against British indy wrestlers including Jack Gallagher, CJ Banks, Ricky J. McKenzie, El Ligero, Zack Gibson and Martin Kirby. During his return the following year on 23 October at GPW Friday Night Thriller IX, Smith competed in a GPW British Title No. 1 Contendership match against Craig Kollins but lost due to the referee stopping the contest. Smith returned on 22 January 2016 at GPW Back With A Bang, defeating Craig Kollins. He finished the year on 11 November at GPW Who Dares Wins, defeating Ricky J. McKenzie. Returning on 10 February 2017 at GPW Back With A Bang, Smith defeated reigning GPW Heavyweight Champion Dylan Roberts but did not win the title due to his disqualification victory. On 12 May at GPW A Night To Remember, Smith's title rematch ended by referee stoppage, declaring Roberts as champion. On 23 February 2018 at GPW Northern Soul 3, Smith teamed with Martin Kirby in competing in a three-on-two handicap tag match against reigning champions team The Bad Lads (Big Joe, Drill & Micky Barnes) for the GPW Tag Team Championship. The match ended with Smith and Kirby becoming the new Tag Team Champions. Four months later on 1 June at GPW A Night To Remember, Smith & Kirby lost the Tag Team Championship to Craig Kollins & Tyson T-Bone. Smith ended his year with a match on 14 September at GPW Thunderbrawl, losing against his former tag team champion partner Martin Kirby Insane Championship Wrestling (2017-2018) Debuting on 12 March 2017 at ICW Fight Club Tour: Leeds, during which he teamed with Rampage Brown in defeating Leyton Buzzard & Michael Parks in a tag match. At ICW BarraMania 3, Smith & Rampage Brown had their first title opportunity challenging reigning champions The Marauders (Mike Bird & Wild Boar) for the ICW Tag Team Championship but did not win the titles on this occasion. The following year on 21 January 2018 at ICW Fight Club - It's Always Raining In Glasgow, Smith & Rampage Brown defeated reigning champions defeat Polo Promotions (Jackie Polo & Mark Coffey) to win the ICW Tag Team titles for the first time. Their title reign reached an end on 15 April at ICW Fight Club: Live In Newcastle during which they were defeated by The Kinky Party (Jack Jester & Sha Samuels). Eight months later on 2 December at ICW Fear & Loathing XI, branding their team as P.O.D. Smith & Rampage Brown won a No. 1 Contendership Six Way Tables, Ladders & Chairs match for the ICW Tag Team titles. Team P.O.D. later during the event defeated the reigning champions The Kinky Party to win the ICW Tag Team titles for the second time. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Smith debuted on 8 June during the opening night of NXT At Download 2018, competing in a No. 1 Contendership Tournament for the WWE United Kingdom Championship, advancing in the first round after eliminating Joseph Conners. Two nights later, he returned for the third night of NXT At Download, teaming with Dave Mastiff defeating The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) by disqualification. On 18 June, Smith returned during the opening night of the 2018 WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament, during the quarter finals of the UK Championship No. 1 Contendership tournament during which he was eliminated by Travis Banks. NXT UK (2018-present) Debuting during the 28 July tapings (aired during the [[October 24, 2018 NXT UK results|24 October episode of NXT UK]]), defeating Northern Irishman Tucker. He returned the following night for the 29 July tapings (aired on the [[November 7, 2018 NXT UK results|7 November episode of NXT UK]]), teaming with Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews in a tag match lost against The Coffey Brothers (Joe Coffey & Mark Coffey) & Wolfgang. The following month, Smith appeared for the 25 August tapings (aired on [[November 14, 2018 NXT UK results|14 November episode of NXT UK]]), losing to Wolfgang. During the August 26 tapings (aired on the [[November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1|28 November episode of NXT UK]]), Smith lost a match against Eddie Dennis. Returning during the 14 October tapings (aired during the [[December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2|12 December episode of NXT UK]]), Smith & Ligero lost a tag match to team Gallus (Mark Coffey & Wolfgang). In wrestling *'Finishers' **''Cool Runnings'' (Running Knee Lift) **''Ash Cloud'' (Inverted DDT flipped to DDT) **Inverted DDT *'Signature moves' **Springboard Crossbody **Facewash **Leg Lariat *'Teams and stables' **Kool Runnings - with Marcus Kool (as Derice Coffie) **The P.O.D. with Rampage Brown (as Ashton Smith) **Trailer Park Boys - with T-Bone (as D-Rok) **Manc Union - with Bubblegum, Chris Ridgeway, Joey Hayes and Sam Bailey (as Ashton Smith) **Prophets of Liberty - with Leroy Kincaide, Prince Mohmed Ameen, Sam Bailey and Val Kabious (as D-Rok) **Interracial Love - with Charlie Sterling (as Ashton Smith) *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"The Prestige"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Celtic Wrestling' **Celtic Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Tyler Browne *'Futureshock Wrestling' **2016 FutureShock Trophy Winner **Futureshock Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'Grand Pro Wrestling' **GPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Martin Kirby **GPW British Championship (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Rampage Brown External links * Profile * Profile Category:Jamaican wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Anti-Watershed Wrestling alumni Category:Futureshock Wrestling alumni Category:Grand Pro Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:HXC Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Just Do Wrestling alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:New Wave Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Championship Wrestling alumni Category:SAS Wrestling alumni Category:Triple X Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1988 births Category:2007 debuts Category:WWE NXT UK current roster